


Relativity. [ITA]

by maliksrayban



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), Midnight Memories - One Direction (Music Video), Night Changes - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band), Zayn - Fandom, zayn malik - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, F/M, Hogwarts, Italiano | Italian, Multi, Older Zayn, Post-Zayn One Direction, Top Zayn Malik, librarian zayn
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliksrayban/pseuds/maliksrayban
Summary: Da quando Zayn aveva messo fine alla sua carriera, aveva avuto il desiderio di vivere una vita piatta dopo tanti anni di frenesia. Gli andava bene l'inerzia, gli andava bene passare le giornate a leggere di cosa succede nel mondo senza essere lì, sentendosi piacevolmente piccolo. Aveva il bisogno di ridimensionare ogni cosa, di dimenticarsi le cose enormi che erano diventate una fonte di disturbo costante e di avere tutto ciò che necessitava alla sua portata, raggiungibile col tocco di una mano. Percepiva quegli anni passati come una giostra che regala ad ogni giro un nuovo elemento alla collezione di un accumulo di cose, di sensazioni belle e brutte, di viaggi, di divertimento, di gente incontrata o solo osservata, che ne aveva abbastanza.Aveva 35 anni, una laurea in Letteratura Inglese, una libreria di sua proprietà e, nonostante fosse ancora giovane, non aveva più nulla da pretendere dalla vita che oramai scorreva lenta e piatta per sua volontà.Aaliyah, invece, aveva bisogno di prendere distanza dai suoi 25 anni passati. Voleva dimenticare il periodo doloroso e buio trascorso e ricominciare da zero. Si accontentava di poco, ma il destino aveva qualcosa in serbo per lei qualcosa di più grande.
Relationships: Zayn Malik & Original Female Character, Zayn Malik/Other(s)





	Relativity. [ITA]

Erano da poco passate le 9, quando Aaliyah parcheggiò l'auto fuori l'edificio delle Art Rooms di Shipley. Chiuse lo sportello e si affrettò sulle scale dell'edificio: era un po' in ritardo, aveva perso la cognizione del tempo per sistemare uno degli ultimi scatoloni che ancora giacevano sul pavimento del salottino di casa sua.  
L'aria pulita del mattino e la brezza proveniente dal canale le attivarono il cervello meglio di una dose di caffeina. Salutò i colleghi con un cenno della mano e, senza unirsi a loro per bere il loro abituale caffè, si diresse nel suo studio. Il suo lavoro consisteva nel mettere insieme gli ordini che riceveva online, rispondendo alle mail che arrivavano da ogni parte del mondo chiedendo di ricevere un'opera di Jacky Al-Samarraie con un ringraziamento e le modalità di pagamento, per poi raggruppare quotidianamente gli ordini da girare all'artista. Difficilmente gli interessati andavano personalmente a fare ordini, quindi i suoi rarissimi ritardi erano di poco conto: generalmente Aaliyah spaccava il minuto per quanto fosse precisa. Posò la borsa sulla scrivania e appese il cappotto all'attaccapanni, accendendo il pc mentre controllava sull'agenda se ci fossero cose che le erano sfuggite.  
Fu una giornata di lavoro tranquilla, fece tutto il necessario e staccò. Lavorava solo di mattina, tenendosi libera tutti i pomeriggi per poter occuparsi della casa in cui si era da poco trasferita e del suo vero lavoro, quello che amava fare più di ogni altra cosa: il graphic design.  
Aaliyah si era trasferita a Shipley pochi mesi prima, prendendo in affitto un monolocale a cinque minuti da lavoro. Ricordava ancora quando era alla ricerca di un posto dove stare e non riusciva a decidersi, trattenuta dai difetti che vedeva ovunque. L'appartamento che poi prese era già accessoriato e presentava vari elettrodomestici e mobiletti su quasi tutte le pareti del bagno e della camera da letto, in più affitto e utenze avevano un costo ridotto rispetto ai prezzi che aveva trovato in giro e aveva perfino un posto auto. Era ancora incasinato, ma quel posticino tutto suo la faceva già stare bene e perciò era contenta di avere il suo piccolo posto nel mondo. Le mille commissioni che incombevano su di lei la costrinsero a prendere un'auto e ad utilizzarla spesso. Avendo un posto sicuro dove parcheggiarla, avrebbe potuto tranquillamente lasciarla lì e recarsi a lavoro a piedi, ma spesso approfittava per andare a fare varie commissioni prima di rincasare. Cercava sempre di accumulare insieme gli impegni, in modo da ottimizzare l'uso dell'automobile. Quel pomeriggio, per esempio, andò prima a pagare le bollette di casa e si dedicò alla spesa: il frigorifero era vuoto da giorni e non poteva proprio più rimandare.  
Tornata a casa, ripose tutto minuziosamente al proprio posto, per poi dedicarsi a preparare una semplice cena: del petto di pollo arrostito con limone. Lavò le stoviglie che aveva sporcato, filò in bagno per qualche minuto e si diresse a letto con il suo pigiama extra-large. Non aveva da lavorare, perciò si dedicò alla lettura.  
Aveva sempre amato leggere, ma da quando si era trasferita aveva preso l'abitudine di rileggere libri che conosceva e che aveva già studiato a fondo, finendo per annoiarsi nel riscoprire cose non più celate. Doveva assolutamente trovare una libreria nei paraggi, ma siccome non ne aveva mai viste in giro, fece una ricerca su Google tramite lo smartphone e in pochi minuti ne trovò un paio. Si disse che avrebbe indagato meglio il giorno successivo, perciò spense il telefono, posò gli occhiali sul comodino e si lasciò andare al sonno.

Se Aaliyah avesse dovuto descriversi, sicuramente avrebbe menzionato il suo essere metodica, abitudinaria e ordinaria. Aveva la sua solita routine: si alzava alle sette e mezza, faceva colazione con caffè e biscotti, si preparava indossando jeans a vita alta e semplici t-shirt e usciva per andare al lavoro. Poi, tornata, se non aveva da fare commissioni si metteva a lavorare e, se era libera, si metteva a leggere o a guardare serie tv. Anche quel venerdì mattina aveva seguito tutti i passaggi del suo rituale mattutino ed era uscita perfino in anticipo, per compensare il ritardo del giorno precedente che la fece sentire in colpa per un nonnulla. Parcheggiò l'auto nella striscia bianca fuori l'edificio, stando attenta a non urtare nessuna auto o a fare danni, poi uscì e controllò che tutto fosse a posto, sorridendo soddisfatta del parcheggio eccellente effettuato in uno spazio abbastanza stretto rispetto al solito ed entrò.  
Tutto procedeva noiosamente lento, fino a quando, alle 11, Claudia bussò alla porta del suo studio: «Lo prendi un the?» chiese aprendo la serratura.  
Aaliyah annuì e la seguì, ascoltandola parlare per l'ennesima volta di quanto fosse noiosa Shipley. Claudia le aveva raccontato di essere nata lì e di non essersi mai allontanata più di tanto, se non per qualche piccolo viaggio, sentendo ad ogni rientro la città farsi più stretta attorno a lei. Però, nonostante la sua giovane età, era lei a gestire le Art Rooms, per cui restava lì, consapevole che trovare un lavoro migliore non sarebbe stato semplice.  
«A me va bene così, mi fa stare calma.» confessò Aaliyah spostandosi un ciuffo di ricci dietro l'orecchio.  
«E quindi tu la sera che fai? Non esci, non vai a bere? Oggi è venerdì, inizia il weekend.» le chiese la sua collega, stranita all'idea che qualcuno preferisse non fare vita sociale.  
«Spesso e volentieri sto a casa, non mi piace bere. Lavoro se serve, altrimenti guardo una serie o leggo un libro.» spiegò. Non si vergognava a confessare di avere una vita così diversa e banale, per certi versi, rispetto a quella delle sue coetanee. «A proposito, sapresti consigliarmi una libreria?» aggiunse.  
«Una libreria? A me lo chiedi? Ma mi hai vista?!» esclamò sorpresa Claudia, scoppiando a ridere. Effettivamente no, non era la persona adatta a cui chiedere consigli letterari, ma chiunque potrebbe celare sorprese, perciò la domanda non era poi così assurda. «Anche se comunque una qui vicino c'è, ma non ricordo il nome.» mormorò, ricordandosi improvvisamente quello che per lei era sicuramente un dettaglio futile.  
Aaliyah la ringraziò e si diresse nello studio, ricontrollando quale tra le librerie citate su Google Maps fosse effettivamente la più vicina.  
Finita la sua giornata di lavoro, tornò a casa per pranzare e poi uscì a piedi, approfittando della bella giornata soleggiata per fare un giro in città.  
Dopo qualche isolato trovò una delle librerie di cui aveva letto: sembrava anonima ed infatti era segnalata semplicemente da un'insegna in legno d'acero su cui era stata impressa la dicitura "Libreria" in un elegante font Bodoni di colore nero -l'occhio grafico di Aaliyah tendeva a prendere il sopravvento quando si trovava dinanzi a cose del genere-. La ragazza si affacciò dal vetro, sbirciando all'interno, e poi tirò la maniglia della porta antipanico in vetro e alluminio bianco entrando direttamente in un piccolo corridoio con delle sedie sul lato sinistro. Aaliyah si avvicinò a passi lenti, con le scarpe che stridevano sul pavimento in legno ad ogni suo movimento, ma nessuno sembrò accorgersene. Allora fece qualche passo avanti, scoprendo una prima ampia sala con mensole su tutte le pareti. I libri erano catalogati in ordine di autore con targhette scritte a mano, senza distinzione di genere, mentre sull'isola al centro della sala c'erano tutte le guide alle città turistiche del mondo. Di rado aveva trovato in una libreria così tanto rilievo ai viaggi, di solito si preferiva far risaltare le nuove uscite o i best sellers, ma apprezzò l'audacia e la personalità di quella scelta. Seguendo, c'era una seconda sala raggiungibile attraverso alcuni gradini che conducevano ad un piano rialzato: quella, a differenza delle altre aree, era decisamente più calorosa. Le pareti erano circondate da mensole traboccanti di vinili, mentre al centro della stanza c'era un tavolo in uno scuro e lucido legno massello su cui erano poggiati quotidiani, una teiera con delle tazze e pasticcini, il tutto completato da poltrone in pelle marrone scuro, dall'effetto antiquato. Su una di esse era seduto un uomo intento a leggere un quotidiano. Aaliyah provò a sbirciare sulla pagina, scoprendo la sezione musicale del giornale. Prestando attenzione, la ragazza notò un giradischi sotto l'ampia finestra in vetro da cui si librava della musica elettronica dal suono rilassante e familiare, che lei riconobbe come le strumentali di "Born to do it", l'album d'esordio di Craig David che riascoltava spesso nonostante fosse per tutti troppo vecchio.  
La scelta del bianco sulle pareti era stata sicuramente voluta e funzionale, perché aveva permesso ai dischi, al tavolo e alle poltrone di diventare protagonisti. I loro colori stridevano con la purezza da cui erano circondati, ma proprio per quello riuscivano a darle vita, a rendere quella libreria un posto familiare, perfettamente calato nel tempo e nello spazio in cui si stava vivendo, nonostante la musica e la letteratura fossero, in qualità di arti, sempre capaci di trascendere da essi.  
«Posso esserle d'aiuto?» le chiese l'uomo. Aveva chiuso il giornale, riponendolo sul tavolo, e si era alzato dalla poltrona, rivolgendole uno sguardo dai colori del miele.  
Aaliyah rimase a fissarlo qualche secondo: era alto poco più di lei, aveva una corporatura esile e la sua pelle era decorata da tatuaggi. Ne aveva vari sulle mani e sulle braccia e alcuni facevano capolino dalla t-shirt nera che indossava.  
«No, in realtà, no. Stavo solo dando un'occhiata.» rispose sorridendogli.  
«Faccia come se fosse a casa propria.» aggiunse l'uomo e versò una tazza di the. «Ne vuole?» le offrì.  
«Sì, grazie.» Aaliyah accettò la tazza che le aveva teso e prese posto sulla poltrona di fronte a quella che aveva occupato lui. Afferrò una zolletta di zucchero dal piattino sul vassoio che aveva accanto e la girò nel liquido finché non si sciolse.  
Rimasero in silenzio a bere quel bollente the alla menta, Aaliyah si guardava intorno cercando qualcosa che attirasse davvero la sua attenzione mentre l'uomo la osservava da oltre la tazza che gli copriva il naso ad ogni sorso.  
L'uomo posò la tazza accanto a sé e cominciò a giocare col piercing all'orecchio destro tenendo lo sguardo fisso su Aaliyah che, imbarazzata, guardò altrove. Il suo sguardo insistente sembrava andare nel profondo ed era una sensazione strana: non era lo sguardo di chi osserva il corpo, era lo sguardo di chi vuole capire. Ma Aaliyah pensava non ci fosse niente da capire, voleva semplicemente comprare un libro, in una libreria non si può pretendere altro. Ad un certo punto lui si alzò, si allontanò e ritornò un paio di minuti dopo: aveva un libro tra le mani. Aaliyah notò la sua copertina in pelle, dando al libro l'impressione di essere uscito da un'altra epoca nonostante non fosse minimamente sgualcito; il dettaglio materico della copertina stupì la ragazza, che non ne aveva mai vista una simile prima di allora, almeno non personalmente.  
«Cos'è?» chiese Aaliyah, alzando la testa per incrociare lo sguardo del libraio.  
«Prenda.» lui rispose semplicemente. «Mi sembrava avesse bisogno di una speranza.» le spiegò sedendosi.  
Aaliyah batté le palpebre un paio di volte, stupita. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli come fosse giunto a quella deduzione, ma non lo fece. Mormorò un "grazie" e si girò per prendere i soldi dalla borsa.  
«No, che fa?» la fermò. Le sue parole furono abbastanza per bloccare i muscoli di Aaliyah all'istante. «Ne riparliamo quando lo ha finito.» aggiunse, ricevendo un altro grazie.  
Aaliyah lo osservò nuovamente, concentrandosi sui dettagli del volto: i capelli erano praticamente corvini e faticavano a stare tutti su, per cui piccole ciocche di capelli si erano già abbattute sulle sua fronte, la barba invece era folta e lunga qualche centimetro e tendeva ad arricciarsi riflettendo piccole particelle di luce sulle punte, infine aveva un piccolo piercing al naso ed alcuni alle orecchie. Di tutti gli aspetti, rimase esterrefatta dalle sue ciglia lunghe, ciglia che nemmeno con tre passate di mascara a lei riuscivano così belle.  
«Mi fido dei suoi gusti.» Aaliyah gli disse offrendogli la mano, per congedarsi.  
«Io ci ho messo un po'.» lui rispose stringendola con la sua, facendo tintinnare i suoi anelli con quello che Aaliyah portava al dito da anni, e ritornò al giornale che stava leggendo prima di essere disturbato.  
Aaliyah filò fuori dalla libreria col libro stretto al petto, senza nemmeno sapere che titolo avesse. Era incredibilmente incuriosita, ma lo tenne religiosamente chiuso finché non arrivò a casa: fece girare la chiave nella serratura, scalciò via le scarpe e si buttò sul divano. Posò il libro sulle sue gambe e ne accarezzò la copertina definitivamente nuova. Non vi era alcuna incisione, alcun nome su di esso, per cui aprì la prima pagina fremendo d'ansia e tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando lesse il titolo: Harry Potter e la pietra filosofale.  
Aaliyah si sentì un po' come il professor Silente che, dopo un paio di pagine, esclamò: "Meno male che è buio. Non arrossivo tanto da quella volta che Madama Chips mi disse quanto le piacevano i miei nuovi paraorecchi".  
Arrossì al pensiero di quella scelta, al fatto che qualcuno ancora desse valore ad una saga così importante e allo stesso tempo sottovalutata. Lei ci era cresciuta, perciò la scelta la fece sorridere, ma sapeva bene che per molti era una storia passata, che tanti prendevano in giro chi ancora quella saga la amava e la rispettava. La cosa che di più la stupì fu che a lei quel libro mancava, non lo possedeva nella sua collezione accumulata durante gli anni. Infatti, fin dalla prima volta a nove anni, aveva sempre letto la saga partendo dal secondo volume (colpa del fatto che era da lì che partiva la collezione di suo fratello e che lei l'aveva solo "ereditata"), per cui -pur conoscendone bene la storia- non aveva mai comprato il primo volume. Le sembrava non all'altezza del resto, forse troppo da bambini.  
Il libraio, evidentemente, non la pensava come lei. Perciò Aaliyah si precipitò a girare le pagine e leggerle attentamente dopo anni, come se non sapesse nulla di esso ed aspettasse che le rivelasse la sua magia.

Aaliyah prese un quaderno dal cassetto e cominciò a scrivere tutto ciò che le frasi che leggeva le suscitavano, a pensare a quella storia come qualcosa di più profondo che a una storia per bambini. E solo leggerla da adulta poteva permetterle quella visione così chiara e allo stesso tempo misteriosa, perché profonda e ancora nascosta.  
La prima cosa che riuscì a pensare, quando la McGranitt si chiese come avesse fatto Harry a sopravvivere a Voldemort, fu, appunto, come si sopravvive al male della vita quando si è indifesi? Aaliyah si trovò d'accordo con Silente: si potevano fare solo congetture, nessuno lo avrebbe mai saputo.  
Come aveva fatto a sopravvivere alla morte di sua madre e alla depressione? Non lo sapeva neanche lei, non avrebbe potuto chiedere risposte a nessuno. Ricordava quel periodo in maniera così vivida che ogni volta era come riviverlo e non riusciva a trovare mai una risposta. Ne era uscita, per fortuna, senza commettere danni, ma era comunque un dubbio che restava a lei.  
Ebbe una fitta allo stomaco nel leggere che nessuno credeva mai ad Harry. Non le era estranea la sensazione di avere tutto nella sua testa, di vedere come gli altri non andassero mai ad approfondire ciò che la riguardava. Se sembrava stare bene, per gli altri lei stava davvero bene; se appariva sorridente, per gli altri lei era effettivamente felice. E invece, come stava davvero, lo sapeva e lo aveva sempre saputo solo lei.  
Dopo alcune pagine, la investì in pieno il desiderio di sentirsi desiderata come Harry quando riceveva le sue lettere da Hogwarts o, ancor meglio, come quando, non ottenendo risposta, Hagrid andò da lui personalmente.  
Era solo al quarto capitolo, ma Aaliyah stava veramente apprezzando quella scelta, stava sicuramente facendo un punto della situazione in cui si era trovata e di quella in cui si trovava in quel momento ed analizzare le cose da un'altra prospettiva le sembrava positivo.  
Aaliyah rimase sul divano fino alle dieci di sera, quando decise che almeno un toast al prosciutto doveva metterlo nello stomaco. Fece una pausa dalla lettura giusto il tempo necessario a cenare e andarsi a mettere il pigiama e poi si tuffò sul suo letto con il libro tra le mani, pronta a leggere l'altra metà della storia.  
Fu quello il momento in cui cominciò a commuoversi: leggere la scena dello Specchio delle Brame fece viaggiare la sua mente. Cosa avrebbe visto riflesso se vi si fosse specchiata?  
Lo specchio rifletteva il cuore, per cui non si stupì che il pensiero corresse a sua madre.  
Decisamente sì, avrebbe voluto vedere la sua famiglia di nuovo unita, di nuovo basata su quel pilastro fondamentale che rappresentava la donna. Avrebbe voluto vedersi con una madre da un lato e un uomo dall'altra e qualche amico alle spalle. Si ritrovò a riflettere sul fatto che il suo cuore desiderava solo di riempirsi, di essere amato quanto e più di quanto fosse già capace di fare.  
"Non serve a niente rifugiarsi nei sogni e dimenticarsi di vivere" lesse ad alta voce, accarezzando la carta nel punto in cui le parole erano state stampate sulla pagina. Quella frase se l'era ripetuta in passato mille volte, cercava di usarla ogni volta che la depressione la chiudeva un po' più in casa, nella comfort zone di letto, serie tv e stanza al buio. Ricordava troppo bene quei mesi: Aaliyah non uscì di casa, rimase nella sua stanza senza praticamente uscirvene per giorni e giorni, faceva maratone di serie tv e se ne stava sotto le coperte, mentre di notte rimaneva insonne coi tappi nelle orecchie per escludere ogni rumore, per non sentire la pioggia battere sul davanzale o per meglio sopportare le urla dei bambini. Capiva di star raggiungendo un punto morto e allora, dicendosi quella frase, si distaccava da tutto: spegneva la tv e ogni oggetto tecnologico e si metteva a fare qualcosa di più concreto, si metteva a combattere. A volte usciva, anche solo per fare un po' di spesa, oppure restava in casa e preparava dolci. Tutto andava bene, pur di salvarsi.

Lesse fino a notte fonda, fino a quando l'alba del sabato mattina cominciò a illuminare la stanza. Fu nella pace accecante di quelle prime luci del giorno che prese sonno, addormentandosi in pochi minuti. Dormì profondamente e senza fare sogni, svegliandosi poco più tardi dell'orario di pranzo per mangiare qualcosa. Si vestì e uscì di casa, tenendo il libro stretto al petto come aveva fatto il giorno prima. Tirò la porta della libreria e vi entrò, sospirando profondamente prima di richiuderla.  
«Salve.» esclamò. Era arrivata nuovamente fino al salottino, dove il libraio era intento come al solito a leggere, in quel caso una graphic novel dai toni sgargianti, seduto sulla sua solita poltrona.  
Si girò di scatto, facendo cadere il volume sulle gambe.  
«Ah, è lei, salve.» rispose, abbassandosi per riprendere il libro.  
«Le ho riportato il libro che mi aveva dato.» spiegò Aaliyah, posandolo sul tavolo e dando un'ultima carezza alla copertina liscia. «Posso?» chiese indicando la poltrona libera.  
«Si sieda pure.» le concesse l'uomo. Indossava una t-shirt bianca oversize con le maniche arrotolate e sotto dei pantaloni neri strappati in alcuni punti in corrispondenza delle ginocchia.  
«Grazie.» rispose Aaliyah sedendosi. Lo fece con un po' meno timore del giorno prima, come se fosse un po' più in confidenza con il luogo e anche con l'uomo che aveva davanti a sé, nonostante non conoscesse nulla di lui.  
«Mi scusi se non ci siamo presentati ieri, mi chiamo Zayn.» si presentò l'uomo tendendole le mano. Aveva anelli sull'indice e sull'anulare e alcuni braccialetti stretti al polso, mentre sul dorso della mano si notavano alcuni tatuaggi: una scritta in corsivo, probabilmente "love", un uccellino stilizzato e una bocca rossa che soffiava via del fumo, il quale si ricongiungeva alla quantità immane di tatuaggi presenti sul braccio.  
«Ma si figuri, può succedere. Io sono Aaliyah.» rispose la ragazza stringendo vigorosamente la mano. Gli sorrise e lui ricambiò timidamente.  
«Piacere.» fece lui. «Allora, come mai già qui?» le chiese.  
«Ho finito il libro che mi ha dato.» rispose semplicemente.  
«Lo ha finito nel senso che lo conosceva e lo ha richiuso, che non le è piaciuto e me lo vuole restituire o lo ha letto davvero?». incalzò Zayn, dubbioso. Aveva sempre il volto accigliato, sembrava essere sempre dietro un muro di vetro da cui traspariva solamente la sua diffidenza.  
«Lo conoscevo, come credo qualsiasi persona della mia generazione, ma l'ho letto nuovamente per davvero, perché un libro letto da bambini lo si percepisce sempre diversamente leggendolo da adulti.» rispose Aaliyah. Usò un tono duro, ferita dalla poca fiducia di un uomo che non la conosceva neppure e si permetteva già di pregiudicare le sue azioni.  
Zayn rimase colpito dalla risposta e osservò la ragazza. Aaliyah aveva due solchi sotto gli occhi, evidente segno della notte insonne passata a leggere. Le poche ore di sonno fatte al mattino e l'assenza di trucco non erano state d'aiuto nel mascherare quelle occhiaie. Capì di aver sbagliato, perché era palese che in fondo a quegli occhi c'era un po' di contentezza. Gli sembrò di rivedere allo specchio l'espressione che aveva ogni volta che leggeva un libro in cui trovava risposte su sé stesso. C'era una scintilla che non dovette passargli inosservata, nonostante le lenti contornate da una montatura scura che le adombravano lo sguardo.  
«Mi scusi.» ripeté, abbassando lo sguardo. «Come le è sembrato?» si incuriosì sorridendo.  
Aaliyah si rilassò, poggiando la testa allo schienale. «L'ho rivalutato.» sintetizzò. Notando l'espressione incuriosita dell'uomo, decise di spiegarsi meglio.  
«Ho sempre amato Harry Potter, ma per qualche assurdo motivo ho sempre tenuto poco in considerazione il primo capitolo della saga.» fece spallucce, ripensando a quanto fosse stato assurdo il suo giudizio. «Invece rileggerlo ora mi ha fatto capire che mi ero persa un qualcosa di tanto semplice quanto fondamentale. Non servono cose complicate o troppo particolari, basta trovare le parole o le emozioni che si intersechino con le nostre ed è fatta. Ci si sente di nuovo a posto, ci si sente meno soli, perché qualcun altro ha provato o vissuto le nostre stesse cose.»  
«Quindi le è successo questo? Avevo ragione a dire che le serviva speranza?» chiese Zayn, grattandosi la barba con la superficie di un anello a forma di lupo che aveva sull'indice destro.  
«Esattamente, ma più che speranza, vi ho trovato comprensione. Ho trovato parti di me nascoste nella storia, magari anche sotto forma di metafore, che non credevo potessero risiedere in un libro per bambini. Le ho addirittura segnate tutte su un quaderno, perché non voglio dimenticare le riflessioni che mi hanno portato a fare le parole che ho letto. Avevo sottovalutato questo testo, ma adesso ho capito di aver commesso un errore in passato.» constatò Aaliyah.  
«È la stessa cosa che è successa a me qualche anno fa.» mormorò lui, a voce talmente bassa che sembrava quasi non si fosse accorto che quel pensiero non si trovava più soltanto nella sua mente.  
«In che modo?» chiese Aaliyah e lui trasalì. Si sentì costretto a guardarla negli occhi.  
«È complicato.» sentenziò e si ammutolì, finendo per mordersi le labbra in maniera ossessiva, tornando col suo sguardo ad osservarsi le dita che giocavano nervosamente con gli anelli.  
«Se vuole, posso provare a capirla, se lei si sforza a spiegare.» Aaliyah insistette qualche minuto più tardi.  
«Aaliyah, no.» lui la fermò con un tono decisamente troppo burbero, che suonava esattamente come "fatti gli affari tuoi".  
La ragazza inarcò le sopracciglia, fece una faccia confusa e allo stesso tempo delusa e si alzò, lasciando sulla poltrona una banconota da 20 sterline che aveva nella tasca posteriore per il libro. Uscì a passi lunghi dalla libreria, senza neanche dare il tempo a Zayn di scusarsi.  
Non voleva le sue scuse, lui aveva creduto che volesse impicciarsi degli affari suoi, quando invece stava semplicemente cercando di parlare. Così come lei gli aveva raccontato brevemente la sua esperienza senza perdersi in dettagli, sperava che lui si aprisse a fare lo stesso, ma si era sbagliata. Zayn non l'aveva mai chiamata per nome da quando si era presentata eppure aveva rimarcato il suo "no" proprio in quel modo. L'accostamento di quelle due parole le sembrò quanto di più maleducato possibile: avrebbe preferito che le dicesse "Non mi va di parlarne".  
Aaliyah si sentì ferita: forse era una cosa di poco conto, ma ci era rimasta comunque male lo stesso. Se ne ritornò a casa con una vaschetta di gelato vegano al caffè tra le mani: le si prospettava proprio un allegro sabato sera.


End file.
